


Wherever it is, as long as I'm with you.

by pderdy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, a oneshot not in any au, but very gay, its cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: They all agreed to meet at Shiodome Station, 10:30 AM, but...





	Wherever it is, as long as I'm with you.

It was a trap.

It was an insidiously planned and executed trap, and she'd walked right into it.

[ _since usagi suddenly cant come then theres no point for me n rei to come too! its a beautiful day out so enjoy!_ ], it had said.

 

10 AM. Ami stared at her phone. As she put it away, she rolled her eyes at the sender of the text message.

She leaned back on the pillar of the station's clock and sighed. Girls' day out cancelled, maybe she should call Mako… too late. There she was, stepping out of the next train. Ami waved back.

"Hi, Ami-chan - you're way early, and I thought I'm being early for once!"

"Hi - Yeah, well, apparently since Usagi couldn't come suddenly, the others won't be, too."

Makoto's brows furrowed for a bit before she cackled. "So she decided to go with Mamoru to that buffet after all. So much for being early, huh..."

"Seems so. Yeah…"

Beat. Ami chanced a look at Makoto - beautiful, bored, lonely Mako with nothing to do the whole day, gorgeous in her favorite maroon jacket and creme jeans - and she found the effort to stop her chest from tightening any further to be torturous.

Before she could breathe in, Makoto broke the silence.

"Bit chilly today."

Ami noticed Makoto's eyes scanning her. Ah, the shirt and shorts she's in, navy and white and a little out of place in the autumn breeze. She blushed. "I didn't realize… ... It's refreshing. To me at least."

Mako smiled. " _Sasuga, Ami-chan_."

Another beat. It's up to Ami to break the ice this time. She cursed and thanked Minako at the same time, and snatched the opportunity before it could slip away.

"So... it's just the two of us, today. We should eat something."

"I… okay, sure. Uhh…"

Makoto patted her pockets, no doubt checking if she'd brought her wallet. Ami carefully constructed her offer, to be mindful of the monetary sore spot. "My treat today, since I ate that whole huge tub in your freezer."

"That was… alright then, lead the way."

 

~ + ~

 

"One flat white, please, and--" Ami turned to Mako. "Would you like tea, maybe?"

Makoto caught a glance at the menu Ami was pointing at - finger over one price tag, but not the others - and looked a little put off. Ami pressed on, as she must often do, "So I can try theirs out, look, they have a mint and spices blend…"

Makoto relented and nodded. Ami gave her a small, earnest smile and turned back to the register. "Yes, one of that, and…"

11 AM. Linoleum, brown leather cushions, and off-white granite. They sat across each other, Ami eating her pecan pie and being unusually chattery. Makoto listened, agreed, and played with her pumpkin pie.

"... I'd come here more often if it weren't so far out from Juuban. There's always Kenn's, they're just as good, but I've been there often…"

"Ha? That's the one by the upperclass junction…"

"Uhh… yeah. I usually go alone."

Ami looked up. Did Mako seem like she's dejected? She's not saying anything. Ami continued. "Right, I suppose I've never really brought it up - I rarely go out by myself anymore since we all met, but, well, sometimes."

Makoto scrounged for words to say. "I-- I see."

She looked down at her pie and stabbed it. Ami blinked. "... What's wrong?"

"I just--" Mako paused, putting her fork and piece of pie back on the plate, "I'd always assumed you were busy. I..."

Ami blinked again, in understanding this time. "Not always… I'm much better at balancing work and leisure these days. Most importantly, you're with me today."

In an attempt to extend a reassuring gesture, Ami nudged Makoto's leg with her own under the table. Either it seemed to work, or Makoto picked up a cheerful charade for her sake.

"... You're right."

Ami smiled back, as much as she dared. "You can choose where to go next."

"Oh, uuhh…" Mako scratched her head, thinking hard about it. "The library?"

A mirthful giggle escaped Ami's throat. "That's pandering…"

It's infectious. Mako can't help but laugh with her. "It is! What about… the aquarium?"

" _Mako-chan!_ " Ami laughed, heart feeling lighter at Makoto's genuine cheer. Makoto feigned defeat, but she smiled brightly. "Okay, fine… the amusement park?"

"Alright, that sounds good."

 

~ + ~

 

Coffee, check. Breakfast, some were had... a bit. VIP admission tickets to bypass the queue with, not a problem. Lunch… could wait until after some of the rowdy rides.

"So… what do you wanna ride first?"

 _You, honestly._ Ami blinked the recalcitrant thought away. "The closest ones as we go, to minimize backtracking?"

"Hah, makes sense, let's do that then. We'll never be able to, with the others here."

"Pft… … oh no, teapots."

"Do you wanna skip the teapots…?"

"... And the haunted house."

"The carousel, it is!"

 

~ + ~

 

 _Yes, I'm so smart._ Ami stepped away from the rollercoaster, this time with a stomach that doesn't threaten to spill.

It's not the rocky ride - being senshi, she's had plenty of time to get used to rough, sudden motions - it's the butterflies rampaging in her guts, from clinging to Mako the whole time.

However, she soon found the adrenaline start to wane, and the hunger taking over.

_Lunch. Where is lunch?_

"Ooh, a hot dog stand."

 

2 PM. Ami's hand had found Makoto's wrist as the day progressed. Mako with her long strides had no problem following suit. Ami hadn't been tugging, just leading.

She stopped and perused the menu taped to the glass. "Hmm…"

From up here, Makoto could see Ami's eyes flit past the couples' options, back to the top, and once over again. She then turned to her. "Do you want one, too?"

"I think…"

Mischievous glint in her eyes, Makoto pulled her wrist away from Ami's grip, only to take her hand with hers, fingers laced together.

Ami blushed.

Makoto turned towards the vendor and forked over a messily folded thousand yen bill from her pocket.

"I'd like the double catdog, please."

 

~ + ~

 

Ami had been too bashful to talk much. They shared the big U shaped cone dog on a bench.

"... Ami? Are you okay? Your hand's turning cold."

"... ... You knew."

"I… it's a coffee date. It was super, super a date."

"It was."

Makoto frowned at how little Ami had eaten. She knows she's too worried to eat. Ami looked away and said nothing, brows furrowed from thinking too hard.

Sighing, Mako gave Ami's hand a gentle squeeze.

"... Well, I knew all along, but here I am."

Ami looked... startled? By the implication. Mako continued. "And now we're on an amusement park date. The route you're leading me through has the ferris wheel near the exit."

"... Yes."

Mako stayed silent, as if persuading Ami to continue, so she did. She looked, and sounded, like she's about to cry. "So… you're still here."

"I am."

"Which means… it's equivalent to asking you to go on a date, and you saying yes?"

"Yes."

"So… are we…?"

"Yes, Ami, yes. We're dating."

Ami sobbed, but she sounded so relieved. She let go of Mako's hand so she could cling to her arm. She clung to Mako's arm like she'll never let go.

Mako shifted closer to Ami, and elatedly sighed.

 

~ + ~

 

6 PM. The sunset, the city's night lights starting to turn on in uneven waves. It's a beautiful sight from up here, but Ami's not interested in it.

She'd rather look at Mako.

She's still clinging to her, and Mako let her. She still hadn't let go of her hands, and Mako held her, all the way to and on the ferris wheel.

The wheel stopped, their booth at the top.

Soft wavy mane glowing, olive-emerald eyes sparkling - her beauty radiant in the bright dusklight, Makoto is currently the most beautiful sight Ami has ever seen.

"I…"

"Hmm?"

Ami's throat died. Her lungs stopped working. Her feelings threatened to burst forth any moment, and she felt overwhelmed. Her rational mind strained to help her heart contain it, unable to believe.

Still, the statement needs to be made.

 

"Ami-chan?"

 

Ami tugged at Mako's arm and pulled her into a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> w ideas from my lovely hf - https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine  
> set in generic canon verse... 99 AUs and i write for none of them...... thanks for reading!


End file.
